warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Icepelt
Icepelt 'is a pure-white she-cat with green eyes. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'ThunderClan Age '''Age: approx. 38 moons (3.17 years) Names Kit: 'Icekit '''Apprentice: '''Icepaw '''Warrior: '''Icepelt Family '''Mother: 'Gingerheart 'Father: 'Bramblethorn 'Brother: 'Squirreltail 'Foster Brothers: 'Rockfall, Foxstar 'Foster Sister: 'Mistypelt Education 'Mentor: 'Thornclaw Book Appearances '''Living: ''Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Forbidden Love :She is born to Gingerheart and Bramblethorn, alongside her brother, Squirrelkit. She is seen being carried back to camp by Bramblethorn. Back at camp, Gingerheart introduces her to Daisy. :Bramblestar announces her birth at a Gathering, along with Squirrelkit, Mistykit, Rockkit, and Foxkit. :She is mentioned when Furrypelt wonders how her kits will react when they learn only Icekit and Squirrelkit are actually Gingerheart's. :She is seen play-fighting, rescuing Mistykit from Rockkit. Furrypelt comments that the two she-kits work well together, and Icekit responds that of they do, since they're sisters. Furrypelt mentally notes that they weren't actually sisters. :She and Icekit arrive outside of camp before Furrypelt, Gingerheart, Bramblethorn, and Firepelt when the adults go to tell the kits the truth about their parents. After telling them that Mistykit, Rockkit, and Foxkit weren't Gingerheart and Bramblethorn's, Gingerheart assures Squirrelkit and Icekit that they truly were hers and Bramblethorn's. The five kits promise to pretend that they were all siblings. :Later the five kits come to Furrypelt to hear a story, and Icekit requests hearing about Firestar. After a while, when Furrypelt says she was getting to her favorite part, Icekit and the other kits complain that they were tired and wanted to nap instead of listening to the story. Furrypelt sends them back to the nursery. :Furrypelt sees Icekit asleep at Gingerheart's belly with Squirrelkit, Rockkit, and Mistykit. :She, Squirrelkit, and Furrypelt's kits go missing, and Furrypelt goes off to find them playing outside camp. Foxkit pretends to use The Force and Furrypelt plays along, tricking them into thinking the Force was real. Icekit asks what else he can do, and Foxkit tries to lift a stick that was sticking out a bush Furrypelt was behind. Furrypelt lifts the stick with Foxkit's paw, making the other kits excited. She is last seen excitedly telling Gingerheart and Ivypool's kits Foxkit's "feat." The Suspected Warrior Revenge of the Darkness Warriors of Suffering Rise of the Shadows In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :When Foxstar reveals his, Rockfall's and Mistypelt's true parents, someone asks about Icepelt and Squirreltail. Foxstar explains their parents are truly Bramblethorn and Gingerheart. When a ThunderClan patrol sees Smoky, she tells him that Icepaw is now Icepelt. When Furrypelt reassures Leafpool she still has living kin, she lists Icepelt as one of her kin. When Foxstar leaves for a quest, he asks Rockfall who he chose to go to the Gathering. Rockfall hasn't so the leader suggests some cats, including Icepelt. Later on, Icepelt is part of Cinderheart's patrol with Ivypool, Sunstripe, and Deerfur. The Hidden Enemy The Dark Secret'' :Icepelt and Squirreltail are seen sitting next to each other and Gingerheart decides to talk to them. She mentions that Furrypelt has great-grandkits and teasingly asks where her grandkits are. Squirreltail explains there is no one to be a good enough mate yet. Gingerheart tries to think of who are their age and turns to Icepelt, suggesting Brightpelt. Icepelt replies he is too loud and Gingerheart stares at her and her brother. She thinks that Icepelt needs someone soft like most she-cats in the Clan. She comments that they should switch genders or personalities. Squirreltail mentions Specklepelt and Gingerheart glances at Icepelt, who in turn quickly says she will not be mates with Boulderfoot. She looks thoughtful and mentions Sparrowheart is a good option. Gingerheart looks at her kits again and hopes that they decide to get mates. :Rockfall sends Icepelt as part of a patrol to check the northern border to make sure BloodClan isn't lurking around. She is sent with Squirreltail, Maplefur and Hazelwing. Gingerheart teases he is sending a siblings patrol and Rockfall explains that he'd figure it has been a while since Icepelt and Squirreltail have done much together. The patrol then walks away. :Gingerheart mentions how she would like to see Icepelt with an apprentice. Trivia Interesting Facts *She was originally going to be named Icewing, but then the author realized there was already an Icewing in RiverClan.Revealed by the author *He has kittypet blood through Firestar and Silky, SkyClan blood through Adderfang and Oakstar,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook and loner blood through Smoky. Gallery Icepelt.kit.png|Kit Version Icepelt.apprentice.png|Apprentice Version Icepelt.warrior.png|Warrior Version Kin Members '''Father: :Bramblethorn: Mother: :Gingerheart: Brother: :Squirreltail: Foster Sister: :Mistypelt: Foster Brothers: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: Grandmothers: :Squirrelflight: :Silky: Grandfathers: :Bramblestar: :Smoky: Great-Grandfathers: :Tigerstar: :Firestar: Great-Grandmothers: :Goldenflower: :Sandstorm: Great-Great Grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Jake: :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Speckletail: Great-Great-Great Grandfathers: :Oakstar: :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great Grandmothers: :Sweetbriar: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: :Harepounce: :Crystal: Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother: :Flashnose: Aunts: :Sparkheart: :Dandelionkit: :Furrypelt: :Milky: Uncles: :Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: :Dusty: :Firepelt: Half-Niblings: :Unknown Kits: Great-Aunts: :Leafpool: :Tawnypelt: Great-Great Uncle: :Lionheart: Great-Great Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Princess: Great-Great Uncles/Aunts: :Nutmeg’s Unnamed kits: Great-Great-Half Uncle: :Snowkit: Great-Great-Half Aunt: :Mistlekit: Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Frostfur: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncle: :Birchface: Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Frecklewish: Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Daisytoe: Great-Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: Great-Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: Great-Great Half-Aunts: :Ruby: :Ferncloud: Great-Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Cousins: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Leafkit: :Stripefur: :Wolfnose: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Lionstar: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Cloudtail: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sorreltail: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Seedspots: :Badgerstripe: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Sparrowheart: :Snowbush: :Dewnose: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Leafkit: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: :Leafbreeze:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Honeyfur: :Larkspirit: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Poppydawn: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Thistleclaw: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Whitestorm: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Snowfur: :Bluestar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Fritz: :Unnamed Tom/s: :Two Unnamed Toms: :Jag: :Jet: :Emerald: :Fang: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Part 1 Part 2 Quotes "What else can you do?" --Icekit when Foxkit "uses the Force" (Forbidden Love, ''page 106) "''But we want to be apprentices ''now!" --Icekit after Sunpaw, Brightpaw, and Cloudpaw's apprentice ceremony (The Suspected Warrior, page 17) "''Look, I'm brave enough, and I'm a ''she-cat!" --Icepaw teasing Rockpaw when he refuses to enter a Twoleg nest (The Suspected Warrior, page 50) Ceremonies Icepaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Icekit, Squirrelkit, Mistykit, Rockkit, and Foxkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Icekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. Thornclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Mousefur and have shown yourself to be loyal and intelligent. You will be mentor to Icepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." 'Everyone: '"Icepaw! Squirrelpaw! Mistypaw! Rockpaw! Foxpaw!" Reference, The Suspected Warrior, ''pages 38-40 Icepelt's Warrior Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I comment them to you as warriors in their turn. Icepaw, Squirrelpaw, Mistypaw, Rockpaw, and Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" 'Icepaw, Squirrelpaw, Mistypaw, Rockpaw, and Foxpaw: '"I do." 'Bramblestar: '"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Icepaw, from this moment you will be known as Icepelt. StarClan honors your compassion and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." 'Everyone: '"Icepelt! Squirreltail! Mistypelt! Rockfall! Foxfoot!" Reference, ''Warriors of Suffering, ''pages 79-80 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Warriors Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Supporting Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters